This Program Project Grant (PPG) builds on a well-established acute infection network in Boston, which has been highly successful in recruiting and retaining study subjects over the past 10 years, and conducting translational studies of HIV pathogenesis in this population. Critical to the success of this P01 is a Core facility to not only provide scientific and administrative leadership in coordinating the four Projects and three Cores that make up this effort, but also to coordinate acquisition of samples from acute HIV infection for each of the individual projects, to insure quality processing and storage of these key resources, to maintain a database to support the goals of this program, and to provide biostatistical support for data analysis. During the period of the funding under AIEDRP, we have established and expanded robust mechanisms for each of these components, and nave added a strong biostatistics component with the participation of Dr. Ron Bosch from the HSPH in this PPG. Under this P01 these components will be brought together under the Administrative, Clinical and Biostatistics Core, such that it will serve as a continuation of ongoing efforts. The goals of this Core are to provide scientific oversight of each of the Projects, to provide the requisite administrative support for the success of the individual projects, to ensure recruitment and retention of study subjects to meet the needs of the individual specific aims, to provide a mechanism for storage and retrieval of the specimens that will fuel the research, and to maintain a robust database and to provide biostatistical support that will allow integration of clinical, immunologic and virologic data for the highly interrelated individual projects that make up this P01. These efforts will occur in parallel, but in a coordinated and highly integrated fashion that allows for information from each of the efforts to continually guide and inform the others. Specifically, we propose that the Administrative and Clinical Core will: 1. Provide scientific leadership and administrative oversight, coordinate project management and biostatistics support for all aspects of the grant 2. Recruit and retain subjects with acute HIV infection 3. Process, store and distribute clinical specimens 4. Expand and maintain a relational database of clinical, immunological, and virological data, and provide a conduit to public databases